


My Sharona

by casstayinmyass



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Queer Relationship, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Mr. Pink Is So Fucking Done, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Canon, Romance, Smoking, Swearing, Tim Roth Is Such A Cutie Okay, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: On their way to another job, Larry and Freddy get distracted by one another. Mr. Pink wishes he carpooled with Mr. Blonde instead.





	My Sharona

ABBA played with the volume dial up to 12. In the driver's side, Mr. White, dressed in his favourite blue Hawaiian shirt, was mulling over the fact that the smog had let up just enough to see the city today. Shotgun, Mr. Orange, in a white wife-beater, smoked a cigarette and thought of the last comic he read, Fantastic 4 issue #7. In the backseat, Mr. Pink, regardless of what he was wearing, was ready to blow his brains out.

"Can we turn this shit down?" Pink finally blurted.

"Whassamatter, don't like ABBA?" Larry smirked.

"We've already got two queers in the car, we don't need three," was Pink's smart retort, and Freddy giggled a little at that, causing Larry's smile to grow.

"Shut the fuck up, and it might grow on you."

"What, being a queer?"

"ABBA, you little weasel," Larry retorted.

"Just what I need," Pink nodded, "If the crime life doesn't work out for me, I can always become a dancing queen." Freddy straight up started laughing, and Larry shook his head.

"Shut the fuck up, or I'm gonna shoot you."

Pink scoffs. "Your car." As he grumbled to himself about the favourable option of perhaps accepting Larry's offer of a quick death in the backseat of his camaro, Larry took mercy, and switched the station. The Knack came on, My Sharona.

_Oh you make my motor run, my motor run..._

Freddy let his cigarette dangle, and played air guitar to the opening. He then turned to Larry.

"Hey baby," he said, squinting one eye through the sun and taking a drag on his dwindling smoke. Larry held his hand out, and Freddy took it, the two resting their arms across the gear shift.

"Hey cutie." Larry took a glance at his boyfriend, and hummed.

"You make my motor run."

"Aw. Now, I'd kiss ya for saying that, but I'd probably crash the car."

"That's it. I'm walking," Pink tried to get out of the car, and Larry locked the doors.

"Joe said you're coming with us, you're coming with us."

"Fuckin' shit..."

"Hey you know what? I could go for some coffee," Freddy muttered, rubbing his thumb along Larry's knuckles.

"Yeah? Me too. This car's getting a little stuffy."

Larry pulled into the nearest pit stop, and he and Freddy got out. As Pink tried to as well, Larry manually locked the car, leaving the tall criminal in a flurry of swears and rude hand gestures.

"So what do you know about this, uh, job?" Freddy asked. He flicked his butt by the roadside as they swung the door open.

"I know the address. That's it. Brown's there already, he's supposed to give us the low down once we get there."

"Why'd Joe let Brown do the casing this time?" Freddy huffed.

"Beats me all to hell, Brown's so far up his ass talkin' everyone's ear off about the truth behind Billie Jean that I'm surprised he can ever remember his own alias."

"Ha. Yeah."

They went up to counter, and ordered three coffees in paper to go cups. They went out to drink theirs by the car, appreciating the breeze that broke up the rays of sun beating down on them.

"You look good," Larry mentioned. Freddy brushed a piece of sandy blonde hair out of his eyes, and squinted with a blush.

"I do?"

"Yeah, real good."

"I mean, I always look good..."

Larry slung an arm around his boyfriend, and the two laughed as they got closer. Larry hummed thoughtfully, touching Freddy's nose, and Freddy bit his lip. Larry nodded.

"Damn right you do."

Freddy looked to Larry's lips, then leaned up to kiss him. Larry's kisses were always so gentle, unless Freddy asked his partner to be rough with him. Freddy could feel how much love radiated off the other man from the simple touch of their lips, and it made him giddy. Another kiss, Freddy parted his lips for Larry, who sighed softly, with content.

"Love you, Orange," Larry mumbled against Freddy's mouth, "Do anything to protect ya." Freddy smiled.

"I know you would, White."

They were interrupted by pounding on the car roof, and they both got back in.

"Oh thank my mother's left tit you two had the sense to bring me a coffee," Pink groaned, and accepted the drink. He promptly spat it back into the cup. "What is this shit, all cream and sugar?"

"Yeah, that's what us queers drink," Freddy joked, cracking up as he sipped his own black coffee. Pink gave him the finger, and tossed the cup out the window. The tall, thin robber regarded the two holding hands again as Larry pulled out into traffic, and sighed.

"So what the fuck are you two gonna be called if you get married? Huh? Fucking... Mr. Orange-White and Mr. Orange-White?"

"That's tacky as fuck," Freddy muttered.

"Sure is, Christ," Larry winced.

"Oh I'm sorry, have I  _offended_  you?! What the fuck are your names gonna be then?"

Larry scoffed, following a map of the county stained with some old blood. "Not Mr. and Mr. Orange-White, shithead."

"Mr. and  _Mrs_. Orange-White," Freddy proposed, glancing over to his boyfriend. Larry raised his eyebrows.

"That's tasteful, hun. That, I could live with."

"What the FUCK!" Pink gripped his head in the back, and the two men up front had a field day over screwing with the man in the back.

* * *

 When they got to the job site, they got the suits out of the back to change into.

"About damn time," Eddie called. "Fuckers went for coffee and didn't bring us any."

Pink jerked a thumb back as he approached the others. "I'm never ridin' with them again. You hear me? You make me ride with them again, you can flush Mr. Pink down the toilet."

"What, they make out the whole time?" Mr. Blonde huffed, grinning at Pink's frazzled state.

"They just..." Pink shook his head, "They have a way of doing it with their  _eyes_. Like full on sex, man, but with their  _eyes_."

"That's a little thing called love, Pinkie," Eddie snorted, watching Larry and Freddy finally emerge from the parked car, Freddy's lips swollen and Larry's hair a little mussed.

"Somethin' I'd like to know sometime soon," Pink murmured, "What even  _is_  love?"

" _Baby don't hurt me_ ," Brown sang under his breath, " _Don't hurt me--"_

Pink cocked his gun, and set it at Mr. Brown's temple. Larry and Freddy came over, and Freddy started snapping his fingers.

"Don't hurt me," he finished, "No mooore." Larry started to hum the instrumental and twirl the younger man, and Blonde broke into some of his best impromptu dance moves. Pink rubbed his eyes with the butt of his pistol.

"I should've taken the diamonds and run."


End file.
